


Кто ты?

by TJul, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Animal(s) - Freeform, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien fauna, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Pencil, Tentacles, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Спок встретил дружелюбного «коня».
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146245
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Кто ты?

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/JsyxtSC/image.jpg)


End file.
